pndncsuswfandomcom-20200213-history
Wqdwbjwqkq
is a divine spear possessed by Karna, a spear of light granted to him by the thunder god Indra in the Mahabharata.3 In preparation for the final battle between Karna and Indra's son Arjuna, Indra tricked Karna into removing his golden armor and took it away to help his son, but he came to adore Karna due to his noble behavior that reflected the divinity of Surya during the situation. Having taken something greater than Karna's life away from him, Indra felt that his own honor would be stained if something was not given as compensation, and personally felt that Karna, although the enemy of his son, could properly wield the spear.4 Granted in compensation for the armor was the spear, the power of the god of thunder that he had never allowed any but himself to wield, not even his own son, and it is said that even Indra as the king of gods could not handle it properly.4 Despite obtaining it, there were no records of Karna actually using the thunder spear in battle before his death.4 It is a spear of mortality made of lightning that can only strike once, but it possesses the power to kill the gods themselves.4 Although he lost his armor in the legend, he still possesses it as a Heroic Spirit, so proper usage of the spear is tied into permanently removing his armor.41 He possesses it as a regular spear even with his armor manifested, but it is unable to activate its true name in such a state.3 It is still a divine weapon even in its non-activated state, its "exquisite appearance" likened to a work of art that could only have been given by the gods. It is an enormous spear that is longer than Karna is tall, the head itself being a meter in length, possessing a size that makes it appear impossible for a human to wield. He utilizes the sharp tip and its great weight in heavy attacks, and the spear itself possesses "power proportionate to an A-rank attack", dealing A Rank physical damage despite possessing B Rank Strength.5 The spear itself is very costly in terms of energy consumption along with his armor and general energy usage.6 It is called a "secret weapon among secret weapons" and "an article of rare beauty none have ever laid eyes upon", not even existing in the Gate of Babylon due to Gilgamesh being unable to recognize something that was never utilized in the legends.37 English | Japanese “If that is your command." "Know the mercy of the King of Gods. With this single strike, I shall inflict extinction. Indra, observe me." "Be reduced to cinders, Vasavi Shakti!" "It was inevitable...” —Lancer, Fate/Grand Order In exchange for converting the tremendous defensive power of his armor into the spear, he is able to equip it properly with its "Anti-Divine" ability.1 Following the anecdote of having to hand his armor to Indra, he is only entrusted with the spear after dismantling, tearing up, and discarding the armor, peeling off his body and dyeing him in blood. Officially becoming the Noble Phantasm, the armor discarded by Karna fuses onto his already existing spear to become even more ornate.3 While he gives away his armor to Jinako Carigiri in Fate/Extra CCC, he is still able to forcibly manifest the spear at the cost of being rendered near death afterward.7 It is said to be able to destroy anything in a single hit, a single strike that removes all impurities.8 As it is sufficient to kill gods, Heroic Spirits, Monstrous Beasts, Phantasmal Beasts, Divine Beasts, shields, fortresses, Bounded Fields, and every other existence can, as a matter of course, be seen as equally meaningless before its might. It does fail to penetrate Akhilleus Kosmos due to the unique properties of the shield.9 When utilized in Fate/Extra CCC, he lifts into the air, causing the wing-like armor on his back to spread out into a wing of flame and manifests an identical wing and armor opposite of it. Pointing his spear at the enemy, the flames gather in the ring between the wings and converge into the spear. Released upon the enemy as a beam of light from the tip of the spear, it engulfs them in a massive explosion. The armor shatters into a number of red feathers that quickly fade away, causing him to say "it was inevitabl Demon Archer is a Servant whose abilities and effectiveness differ depending on factors about enemy Servants, making it the "ultimate game of compatibility" when facing her enemies. She, who sought to destroy Shinto and Buddhism, displays an absolute advantage over Servants with Divinity and MysteryAncient Era ( 神秘古い時代 , ShinpiFurui Jidai ?) behind their legends. Both her Noble Phantasms Demon King of the Sixth Heaven and Three Thousand Worlds, and her skill Tenka Fubu Innovation allows for her to be granted modifiers leaning in her favor the higher the Divinity or Mystery of the opponent.1 Those with "Mystery" are those that had illusory abilities in life and those who may have not existed at all. King Arthur, known for her interactions with the Lady of the Lake and Excalibur, Jack the Ripper, whose unknown identity and various unsolved mysteries, Sasaki Kojiro, who did not exist, and Joan of Arc, who heard the "Voice of God", all have mysterious elements to them. Others include Solomon ibn Gabirol, Nursery Rhyme, Spartacus, and Mordred. While Gilgamesh and Karna have high Divinity, they are strong heroes able to match her directly. NobunagaYoung Demon King The weakness that comes with this advantage is that she has no power over heroes with little Mystery, such as Heroic Spirits of the modern era. The effects of her skills and Noble Phantasms drop the lower the levels of Mystery and Divinity.1 Those that became heroes without achieving, learning, or obtaining mysterious or supernatural powers include Li Shuwen, Francis Drake, Hans Christian Andersen, Shakespeare, Lu Bu, and all nineteen Hassan-i-Sabbah, all fundamentally remaining "normal" human beings. When identifying if a Servant has Divinity, Mystery, or both, her best method is simply to "just shoot them" and find out afterward. Three Thousand Worlds also provides benefits against Servants possessing the Riding skill, and Tenka Fubu also grants bonuses against heroes who were "guardians of the establishment" due to it being a skill granted to those who brought about a revolution and a "conceptual revolution of subjecting the old with the new." She possesses the ability Demon King, "similar to but dissimilar to Innocent Monster", that affects those who were called a monster in life, later twisted to be different than they were in life.1 Thanks to the severe deeds she performed while alive, exemplified by the "Setting Afire of Mount Hiei" and the accumulated feelings of fear and reverence held by the later masses, Heroic Spirit Nobunaga manifests as a demon lord.3 Distorting her abilities and appearance, Archer is unique in that it was something she called herself in life, allowing her to receive its benefits without any demerits and activate or deactivate it of her own choosing. She can alter her appearance from being a small child to having a prominent bust.[1